Kira Yondaime's First Child
by Someonething94
Summary: Kira is Yondaime's first child, shes kakashi's age.... Wait Naruto is her 13 year old little brother! Yondaime seems to like her more, but shes with Kakashi Naruto's sensei. True. All Hell breaks loose at the Chuunin exams... bad summary. KakaxOC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto, or any of the characters not encluding kira. Most of the plot does not belong to me as you can tell . Thanks and read on my dorks!!

* * *

"I wonder when Kira Onee-chan will be getting home from that mission. Dad, always seems to be giving her any mission she wants. I think he's picking favorites again, it's so not fair!" Naruto spilled out to his sensei.

"He probably isn't, Naruto." Kakashi replied calmly.

"Yeah, Naruto, you're just jealous of her! That's my guess!" Sakura yelled in his ear. "Well see ya Naruto, Kakashi!" She said walking into a different street.

"You guys are always on her side it's not fair!!" Naruto complained once more, suddenly he forgot about the matter. "Hm, that girl looks familiar."

Kakashi slapped his own head, for Naruto's stupidity. The girl was Naruto's own sister! How couldn't he recognize her? Kira was carrying some books and a box into Yondaime's office. "That's you sister, Naruto." he muttered flatly. Quickly Kakashi ran to her side, and started to offer her a hand.

Kira could see Naruto watching from a distance. "Hey, Bro! What's up?" She asked enthusiastically. "You seem upset." She stated in a dull tone when he didn't answer to her.  
"I guess that might be what I am.. Here I see you're limping, what happened? Let me take some of those books." Naruto offered, putting out his hands. Now walking by her side, opposite of Kakashi.

Kira stopped and shifted a box to her side. Then she handed Naruto and Kakashi some of the books. "Nothing happened really, just broke my leg.. Again. But really, Naruto what's wrong? You know that I don't enjoy it when I come back, and you seem to be in a corner sulking." She started up the steps.

Naruto lowered his head. "Sorry, Kira. I guess I just missed you, a lot." He apologized. 'That's a lie' he told himself.

"Anyway, I was thinking on taking you along with me on one of my missions. Even if dad doesn't approve, I'll still take you with me. I was also hoping to help you train sometime, maybe a sparing match. What do you say? Hm, Naruto" Kira pleaded. It was true she would do all of those things, no matter the affect on her. It was almost Naruto's birthday; the least she could do was give him something he wanted.

"I dunno." Naruto responded, opening the door to their fathers' office.

"What don't you know, Naruto?" Yondaime wondered.

"When I have time for a sparing match with Onee-chan." Naruto answered on que.

If he had said anything about her other offer, they'd both be dead. Kakashi gave Naruto and Kira the books he was holding, so he could leave and give the family their privacy.  
"Oh, okay..." The fourth responded, automatically. "You have books and a box? What's in the box?" He asked in sudden interest, once they had set her things on his desk. Yondaime sat up and leaned over the table to see what it was, as his daughter opened it.

"Gifts, Letters, and some other stuff. Some of it is from Mom, it was all for you guys!" Kira answered, as she opened her eyes again to see her family excitedly stuffing their hands in. "Oh, yeah! You guys can defiantly take it out yourselves, because I really wasn't gonna hand it to you!" She laughed sarcastically.

There was an unsuspected knock on the door, which stopped all jokes. "Come on in!" Their father. His voice had been sent to a lower level. The voice that came from his mouth was in such a serious tone that even his children could hardly recognize it. It opened, as Hinata came in.

The girl looked up, and then blushed. "O-oh, s-sorr-y.. Was I interrupting something? I-if, if I was I could come back later," She stuttered. "I was just going to try and talk to Kira about something…" Her head lifted, then fell as blood rushed to her face.

Yondaime nodded, signaling to Kira to send her off and talk later. "I can talk to you in about an hour, is that okay with you. I've got some things I have to catch up on… That is if it's on a private matter, it is, isn't it? Otherwise I can talk with you right outside the door." Kira offered.

"I'll see you in an hour then…" Hinata answered in a hurry. She quickly left them and closed the door behind her. The three of them could hear her footsteps disappear.

"Hm, I wonder what's up with her?" Naruto and his dad said at the same time. "Hey, Dad! Guess what? Kira broke her leg… again!" Naruto yelled.

The Fourth shook his head in disappointment. "Why did that happen?" He asked. "When did that happen? Kira answer me!" Yondaime yelled.

"Obviously, it was on my mission. I was sleeping, and some kid jumped me! Dammit! They said nothing would happen, and if something did they'd've screamed. Once I woke up no one was dead, just all asleep. The rest is in the report, that's in that book." Kira nodded over to a book on the top of a pile. "Is that all? Or do you just want to criticize me a little longer?" She asked growing impatient. "There's a new jutsu I want to show Tsunade." She explained.

"You are fine by me to leave. Naruto, is that okay?" Yondaime wondered.

Naruto looked sadly at her, "It's fine." He whispered and turned back to his dad. He was talking as she left through the only way out.

* * *

Kira waited patiently on the hospital cot for Tsunade to get back. Sakura had requested that her leg was seen, even though she had said it was no big deal. She'd said the same thing to Tsunade, but they still wouldn't give it up. She was dying to show Tsunade and the other medical ninja her new jutsu. "Damned medics!! When do they ever give in? I'm FINE!" She screamed getting more and more impatient.

"Okay! Okay! I'm finally back!" Tsunade cried. "Don't get so prissy! I hope you don't mind me asking, but why exactly are you in such a hurry? You're not usually like this."  
"I've just got a load of things to do, and catch up on. That's all. Just really busy… I've got a new medical jutsu for you!" She exclaimed.

"Is that so? Humph! Impressive, you've still got more ideas. Maybe I should just call them tricks up your sleeve!" Tsunade joked. "Once I'm done you can show me. Mkay?"  
She started healing her leg… "Done!" She said moments later. "Now, show me that new jutsu of yours!" Tsunade demanded.

"Actually, I can't right now…" Kira almost couldn't help laughing under her breath. "The Jutsu re-attaches limbs to a body, without a single scar left. That is if it is completed correctly!" Kira smiled at the thought of someone failing, for the seventy-second time. That would be very funny.

Lady-Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Really! I knew you were smart with your jutsu, but this, I never knew you could do it!" She blinked rapidly. "Is there any limit to how long the limb came be disconnected?" She wondered.

"No longer than… Hm, I may have to think about that… Maybe 6 hours to a day. Although I really haven't tried it for anything longer than that. No matter what you'd be able to reattach it. But, you can't have it starting to rot, or mold, you know the basic stuff. In some cases it would be successful, but you might not be able to use them. It's a high possibility." Kira informed.  
"You said you were busy, so you could write down all the scenarios down. Then you'd be able to give it to me later." Tsunade offered. Highly interested in this 'new jutsu' of Kira's, she let the girl go.

Walking into her family's house, she asked Naruto if Hinata had come along to see her yet. His answer was a strangely flat, "No."

'That's odd.' She thought to herself. "Is Dad around?" Kira asked him.

Once more, all she got was a strangely flat "No." Usually he'd get cocky about it. Maybe he's still mad. She suggested to herself. Naruto left to make himself some food, so she decided to go to her room to study.

Kira climbed up the stairs and headed to the left, her door had notes lined up orderly on both sides. Silently she snatched one off place, obviously it was new. Unlocking her door with another one of her self designed jutsu, she started to read it, studying the hand-writing. After the door was unlocked, she slithered into her room. Without taking her eyes off of the note, she closed her door. This note, it was left by her father. That was surprising; he had known she couldn't read his hand. Plus, he's never ever taken interest in her 'note door', because it wasn't very 'impressive' to him.

Unknowingly she took a seat at her desk and put on her reading glasses. Kira desperately wanted to know what he'd written her.

* * *

After an hour or so Kira had finally decoded the sloppy writing. It was nothing important it only said that he would be late home today. And the P.S. told her that he'd read the mission report that she'd given him.

Finally there was a knock at her door, hopefully it would be Hinata. Kira answered it, yep there was Hinata! "Come on in, Hinata." She said opening the door further, so Hinata could get in. "Go ahead, sit down anywhere." She welcomed sitting back down at the desk. Hinata decided to sit at the foot of Kira's bed.

"U-um…" Hinata started.

"Go ahead, Hinata. I'm listing," Kira comforted, swiveling her chair to face the younger girl. Her words only made Hinata blush, and stutter more. Kira giggled a little. "Fine then I guess I'm NOT listening." She joked, practically forcing Hinata to warm up to her.

Hinata laughed a bit, Kira's plan was working. Hinata really was getting used to her being there. "O-o-okay. Heh, maybe… Well I was thinking, that maybe you could, um… You could see or suggest the thought to Naruto, that maybe he likes me…? Maybe you could ask him for me…?" Hinata looked up and gave Kira a blushing half-smile.

"Sure! This is just a question, but why are you so interested in my brother…? You don't have to answer me, really," Kira informed. Hinata didn't answer, she just blushed some more. "I'll do that then. See ya later- if that's all, Hinata."

"A-ar-arigato! I'll be seeing you later then, Kira-sama!" Hinata left, looking a lot happier than when she had come. Kira smiled, as Hinata left her room. After she was through the door she turned, and slightly bowed at Kira then closed the door. Her footsteps disappeared as she had gotten farther and farther away. Kira went back to her studies, deciding that she would go talk to her father just a little later.

* * *

Kira's eyes started to get blurry; it was time to go out. Getting away from this room this house. She went over to her bed, and squatted in her windowsill staggering to get her window open. Finally a click came and the window opened slightly, she pushed it open just a bit farther. "Hey." she heard a calm almost sad sounding voice call out in nearly a whisper.

Kira slid the window open so he could get inside. "I wasn't planning on you being outside my window, Kakashi-kun.." she told him as he climbed in and started to make himself comfortable. "I was only going to.. Take a walk, and get some air."

Kira could see a smile form under his mask. "Do you think I could come with you? Would that be okay, Kira...kun?" Kakashi muttered softly to her. He grabbed hold of her hands, she looked at them. (F.Y.I they ARE going out.)

"I would like that, if you want to." "Of course I would. You've been looking so sad lately." He stated leading their way out her bedroom window. He left first then helped her out. The wind blew in their faces, she took it in and Kakashi acted as if it wasn't there. The night was dark, the stars and moon were the only thing in sight- distance wise. Houses and shops around them had very dim lights, if any. They didn't talk about anything, they just walked.

Eventually Kira remembered that she was going to go see her dad, and Kakashi willingly came along. Yes, he knows that they're together, the whole village does… Gai tries to deny that he knows, but fails. Finally they'd gotten to the door of her father's office, Kira knocked twice. "come on in!" a voice said, obviously belonging to the fourth.a voice said, obviously belonging to the fourth. She and Kakashi waved at her dad, he waved back and smiled.

"Hey!" Kira exclaimed. "We thought that you might want some help with things around here. I mean you really did say in the note that you'd be home late. And usually when you leave me that it means that you may need help later on." She continued to walk closer to her father's desk with Kakashi.

"No, nothing really! Just some work on the mission reports. That's all, nothing that you two could really be allowed to help with." Yondaime cried, looking a little guilty.

"Damned Classified information! I hate that stuff!" Kira exclaimed. Then in a more sophisticated tone she asked, "Are there any papers that i con look over, just for fun?" She felt like bursting out laughing.

"No, Kira, there's not anything here that you can look over." Her dad yawned.

"And Naruto's final preliminary round will be in a little while, so if your gonna help train him.. If either of you are thinking of training him for it I would hurry up."

"Kay, dad, that would be me and i was planning on training him anyway. I had to take some of the books from 'my room' so i could look over it again with Kakashi at our house. Just telling you so you don't think that someone stole the stuff, it's just that i get bored." Kira started to laugh a little.

"See you later, Sensei!" Kakashi yelled leaving the office with Kira. They shut the door behind them. Heading off to their house they began a light conversation on not much of anything. They walked into their large apartment with soft voices he started to kiss her. Kira didn't expect it but her eyes automatically closed, she respected the fact that he didn't want anyone to see his face. He stopped only because of her forcing her face away, almost as if she didn't want to be there.

He closed the door and brought her some food, she hadn't been seeming too healthy from when she'd first shown up bringing his sensei some books. Not to mention the fact that she'd actually let him and his student help with the extra stack of her things. Kira sat down on the couch and nibbled at her noodles, hardly eating because Kakashi didnt have any food. She nearly fell asleep too, but Kakashi was still there watching and she didnt want to leave him in the room feeling alone.

After she was done Kira really felt fully awake, and stared at Kakashi until he decided to kiss her again. His hand ran up the back of her jounin vest, and she unzipped it an Kakashi slid it off. Unfortunately for him she'd put some bandages around her torso. He grabbed for them, after pulling off his own shirt and vest. Finally they were removed and he had one hand on her bare chest and one feeling freely around her back. His hand fell against her left shoulder blade and she screeched faintly, and Kakashi heard it and stopped his actions.

"I'm fine. leave it be. I'm fine. I'm fine. It's Okay i'm fine. Okay? Please just leave it be." Kira begged him, but he just ignored her. Kakashi started to examine her wound that she hadn't told her father about. He sat behind her practically yanking at the flesh around it. "Stop it!" Kira groaned as quietly as she could, but it ended up more as a yell. "Stop that, Kakashi-kun!" She yelled more violently, almost turning around to hit him. She stopped reminding herself that he was doing her a favor.

There was no more pain as he quit bothering with it. "Thank Gawd its not infected." He muttered and helped her put the bandages back on her torso.

"More of thank Gawd I didn't hit you for that." Kira threw back. They went to their bed deciding not to bother with each other much more than a kiss good night. She snuggled up to his arm and fell asleep, Kakashi didn't mind that at all he had more of encouraged it.

While Kira was dreaming she remembered the time when she'd just gotten back from a really long mission. Naruto was begging her to come with him to meet his new sensei, she almost didn't go, but the fact that he wouldn't shut up forced her to. Deciding to be nice to him she let him grab hold of her hand and he was lifted above her head for the entire walk there.  
When they'd gotten to the academy Kira had noticed the other 'children' there, the ninja. She'd put Naruto down and almost started to laugh when their sensei didn't show up on time. Naruto had happily introduced Sakura, then grimly introduced Sasuke. He'd also grown impatient, stomping his feet around and such, she almost smacked him for that.

Then Kakashi had finally come, introducing himself to her brother and the other members of team 7. When he started to make his excuse for being late she had burst out laughing. He didn't recognize her, or just didn't see her when he'd come, but now she was impossible to miss. Slowly her laughing had stopped, and Kakashi asked her where she'd been, but then he remembered and told her he'd almost forgotten. Naruto begged her to go away so he could start training with his team, she did what any older sister would do to tease their little brother, she kissed him on the cheek and said 'see ya little bro!' While walking away she could hear Kakashi and Sakura snickering. Then when she'd come back to get him, she started laughing even harder, his team mates were feeding him while he was strapped to a wooden pole in the training grounds. She didn't laugh for long though, because she didn't want any of them to notice that she was there watching them. Finally Kakashi told them what the point to their training was, and she decided to appear on the pole that Kakashi had strapped Naruto to. 'What'd this kid do this time?' Kira asked them hitting her brother on the head hard. Answering Sakura said, 'Trying to see through training and get food faster.' Kira laughed at that, it made little sense to her. 'Naruto, i know you can be smarter than that! Hey, Kakashi, what did they have to do to get this food?' Kira wondered. In response he'd lifted up two bells Kira started to laugh a little. 'That!' She yelled out to Kakashi. Then in a lower tone she whispered in Naruto's ear, 'Naruto, it may seem impossible, but Gawd just try to be smart! Little brat!' Once she pulled her head away, Sasuke could see Naruto wincing and chuckled a little. 'Were you expecting her to punch you again or something?' The Uchiha had asked, with a smile growing on his face.  
With that her dream ended, and her alarm clock went off as she was finishing dressing. Kira walked over to Kakashi, and lightly shook him waking him up.

Kakashi yawned, and looked up at her seeing fully dressed and walking out of the room to make some food. "Better hurry up, Kakashi-kun. I've only got one hour to help Naruto Nii-san train. You've got time that would seem like that with the Uchiha kid." She said bringing him some food and sitting on their bed.

"Yeah, I know that," Kakashi responded, putting the hot plate on a night stand, so he could get dressed. "But, Kira, why do yo only have an hour?" He wondered.  
"I would've expected you'd have more time to train with him."

"Yeah, me too... But, He needs training with someone other than me. It's not to easy for me to be a good sensei to my brother. So, we just have sparring matches. That makes it a lot easier for me to be serious with him." Kira explained finishing her food. She got off the bed again and took his plate and went back to another room.

"Hm. I never thought you were so soft on Naruto." Kakashi stated.

"Still you're his sensei and i'm not going to find someone to help him train.

That'll be your job! I'm not good at that kind of stuff." Kira warned leaving him to make several decisions of his own. "And don't tell ANYONE about that wound on my back." She yelled slamming the door behind her for no apparent reason.

* * *

"Hey, Onee-Chan!" Naruto yelled as he galloped towards Kira. "What took you so long?" He jumped up and down hyperly in front of her. He stopped as he looked up to see her serious face.

"Naruto, tell me, who are you fighting during the third preliminary round? This is vital. So you can have practice with their style." Kira stated solemnly.

"Neji. It's Neji Hyuga." He answered starting to hate his sister's new attitude. He was about to say more, but he stopped himself. It would've tempered her more. She was testy in this state.

"Naruto, this stuff will be hard for you. First, I've got you to do this." She demonstrated. The only parts of her body touching the ground were her hands, other than that difference she was doing push-ups. "Do... One-thousand of those. Kay? When you're done, try and find me. Shouldn't be that hard. Don't forget I'll have my eyes on you, so don't even think you'll get out of it that easy!"

Naruto had gone through training hell. It had seemed like 5 years of work to him, so to take a break he decided to visit Lee in the hospital. Kira went to go train herself elsewhere. With Kakashi gone training the Uchiha, that was all she really could do.

"Hey, Kira-chan!" Someone called from the edge of the clearing.

"Urg!" Kira groaned. "Dammit, Gai! I'm training, I need to focus. You're disturbing my work! Besides, shouldn't you be helping your students?" She wondered continuing to practice, not even glancing over at him.

"Umm, Kira-Sensei. We are here." Tenten's voice said weakly. She frowned at Kira, Gai was the only one there who actually looked like he wanted to be there. Neji looked down at the ground.

"You go on and train on your own, Gai. I wanna see what these two have for tricks. Don't worry for Neji, I'm already done helping Naruto train. Well, not really, but still..." Kira said trying to persuade Gai to leave his team, not to mention her. She sat down and started to drink her water and eat some bread. Her eyes pierced into the other team's eyes.

"Fine then. Be seeing you, Kira-chan!" Gai said running off. "I'm off to see Lee!" He called waving his hand above his head not looking back. All three of them let out a sigh of relief once he was gone.

* * *

Kira's eyes opened, someone was poking and rubbing her stomach. She felt unusually stiff from the way she usually was when she'd wake. Looking up she saw  
Kakashi, he was changing the dressing for her wounds.. 'Wait! When'd I get those!' she thought frantically. Her stomach churned as he rubbed some sort of healing ointment on the wound, while wrapping her up. Her vision cleared up, just enough to see that Kakashi was slightly crying. Kira fell back asleep.

* * *

FLASHBACK

The fourth watched his only daughter happily, she was watching Naruto's match.

"Woot! GOO NARUTO!!" She hollered and screamed and chanted. Yondaime followed pursuit, "Way to go, Naruto!" The third smiled at them, and let out a little chuckle. Sorutobi sat in the stone chair, looking at the two. They sat at the guardrail, Kira with her legs between the polls holding it up. Yondaime, sitting on it.

To Kira time passed by so fast, in the middle of the battle between the Uchiha and one of the sand siblings, she her the Kazekage laughing. Her father's attention was taken too, but the sand kid, something was wrong with him. The Kazekage started to laugh more hysterically, that was it he had finally taken her attention. Suddenly she couldn't see anything, "A Smoke bomb!" She coughed, and jumped up to the roof above her.

Looking around, she saw the audience under some sort of sleep jutsu. ANBU were coming to her spot. Now she focused on the things closer to her. Not much more than 2 yards away was the third and... 'The Kazekage!' Her father jumped onto the roof, the two Kages were the first things he saw. Kira saw him lunge forward but Kira stopped him, she'd seen the detail.  
He looked at her in wonder. "He's got a kunai to Sorutobi's neck," She warned. "That's a real threat. Wait, just wait..."

Another glance at him, she realized that he was pulling off skin from his face. "Sorutobi-sensei..." He started.

"Orochimaru!" They all gasped. His pale, pure white face, had a smirk painted on his face, he licked his kunai. Kira shuddered, this guy was disgusting. His goon squad came to the edges of the roof tiles, and they started putting up some sort of barrier jutsu.

"Stay back! You fight me first! Protecting BOTH hokages is what I do. Protecting the people who protect everyone is my personal duty! Now, get to the fighting." Kira yelled at Orochimaru. She was growing too impatient, and she knew it too. 'This isn't good. I need to get a hold of myself!'

"KIRA! NO CALM DOWN! YOU DON'T HAVE TO!" Her father yelled at her. The third held him back. Still, he tried to resist his grip.

"If I wear you down..." Kira muttered. "Father! Just stoppit! You're making it harder for me... For me to make this decision." Orochimaru charged at her. She made it obvious that he would defiantly be enable to fight to third and fourth without taking her out first.

Sorutobi stayed calm. He soothed Yondaime saying, "She'll weaken him for us. If she ever goes down it'll have been help for us, not against. Kira defiantly knows what she's doing, so just leave her be."

That was the last she'd heard of him, for the most part of her battle. The barrier jutsu was finished, and they were surrounded by purple walls. "I guess you blocked our way out, Orochimaru..." Kira giggled. Then her face went into a serious state and she faced him ready to charge. "Bad choice!" She gritted her teeth and they both charged at each other. Orochimaru surprised her though, he went for her leg. "Shit!" she realized it just in time, and fell to the side, barely nicking his side.

He made no remark just a grunt in pain. Then Orochimaru looked at it for the damage, she'd managed to cut his entire side. "Damned girl!" He cried in furry. Kira bowed as a joke for everyone to see, then she quickly flipped away to a safe distance. "Smart one too." He muttered under his breath.

The battle continued on, eventually she needed Sorutobi to help. It was beginning to get closer to the end of the battle. Orochimaru pulled a sword out of his mouth; she jumped him seeing his target. The sword came out even further, stabbing her through her gut. She screamed out, but not in pain, but because she knew that she would not be able to protect the real target of this plot. "Sorutobi. "No!" She whimpered as it stabbed him through the chest.

"At least I get to leave with your arms.." He muttered, as Orochimaru yelled at him. "Fair well... Orochimaru..."

* * *

End Flashback

Kira woke up again, eyes slitted, she couldn't see much. She blinked and her sight grew, but not much. Kakashi was there, watching her, half asleep. Tsunade was there, they must've run out of hospital bunks. So was Shizune, harrying her ass off. Tsunade felt weak eyes on her, and faced Kira. "You alright?" She murmured softly. Kira almost fell asleep again, but forced herself not to.

A moan was all Tsunade got. "I think she needs more rest!" Shizune suggested, Kira gave her a snarl. "O-o-or maybe not!" Tsunade laughed at that.

Kira cleared her throat, which stung too. "Lady Tsunade, How long have I been out?" Kira wondered. "How much have I moved, even?"

"Not much, though it's about nine P.M. So, knowing you you'll be able to walk in about a day, that is, with our help. Is that good enough for you?" The Sannin asked.

"Yeah it's fine.." She whispered back. Waiting until they got all packed up and left, Kira moved her hand over to Kakashi. He moaned a little in displeasure of someone trying to take him away from his sleep. Kira would've laughed at that, but that hurt too. "Kakashi-kun..." Her finger gently glided across his face. "Kakashi-kun..." She repeated.

His eyes hardly opened to slits. He saw a hand at his face he blinked at this, eyes widening. "Kira!" He exclaimed. "How long have you been up?!" Kakashi started to close in on her, even though they weren't very far apart.

"Not long.." Kira sighed. Her eyes drifted away. Once he got close enough, she pulled him into a hug with one arm. The other one was tied to her neck. A tear fell to the other side of her face and made its way to the covers, making Kakashi decide to hold her closer. He was so warm against her; it made her feel so much better, yet so much worse.

"Naruto's gonna hate me, isn't he. And his younger friend, Konohamoru." She whispered. She could feel him pull her closer, his warmness numbed her pain. Kira knew Kakashi wouldn't answer that. They both fell asleep, getting most of what they needed.

Kira was the first to wake; she looked at the door that leads to the rest of their house/ apartment thingy. There was a crutch there leaning right by it. Not wanting to disturb Kakashi, she crawled safely to the floor from her bed. That was the hard part, then she went over to the door by pushing herself with her good leg. (Orochimaru had apparently stuck a kunai almost all-the-way through her knee. Using the door handle she pulled herself up to stand. Feeling steady enough she quickly grabbed the crutch, and nearly fell back to the ground.

Quietly Kira got through the door, and shut it behind her. After eating she left Kakashi a note saying she'd be at the hospital. Limping her way there, some people stared at her, gawking, some paid no attention, some glared, and others just smiled in sympathy.

She scurried into the hospital, knowing she'd find her father- yes, he'd also gotten injured, badly. Tsunade would probably be checking up on him at that moment too, so there was even more reason. 'The lady at the counter said he'd be in... Aha! This one!' Kira thought. She knocked once, and immediately got a response. "No, visitors!" Kira grunted, "Well, who's in there that I can't see?" She said in a cocky tone.

"Sorry, Kira!" Yet another immediate response. The door opened for her, there stood the forced smile of Shizune. "We just thought it would be someone to come and be a huge fan... And-"  
"That's alright," Kira waved her off. "How's he doing?" She asked brushing past Shizune.

"Awake." Answered a hoarse voice. Yondaime was about to sit up, but Tsunade lightly pushed his chest back down. "Alive, at the least."

Kira laughed at that. "Does anyone know where Naruto is? I heard he fought the kid with the sand spirit. Gaara? I think that's what his name was.." Kira sat beside her father on 'his' bed. She placed the crutch at the foot of it. "Are you having fun not having to do anything?" She joked.

"Man, I hope i have the right room this time!" Someone muttered outside the door. There was a pause, then a knock. "I know there aren't supposed to be any visitors, but... Can I come in?" the unsure voice said. "I would like to speak to Kira." The voice sounded guilty.

She got up and took her crutch under her arm. "I'll come and see you, it'll get a little crowed if more people come in." She opened the door slide though the gap and closed it. She turned, only to see Konohamoru. Kira smiled lightly, "Hey."

"Hey, Kira." He looked her up and down about three times, finally satisfied.

"What is it?" She asked softly. Following his pace as they continued their way out of the hospital. Kira looked at him again; he looked ready to burst into tears. Soon they'd gotten to the main part of the village. She knelt down by him. "Are you okay?" She wondered, growing concerned.

He looked over at her realizing that she hadn't even put a hand on his shoulder. Konohamoru looked at her arm, wrapped up and tied next to her chest. He smiled slightly and remember all of the other times when she'd come around with his grandpa and comfort him in the same way. "That's just your style." He murmured to himself.

Kira tilted her head, not understanding. "Hm? What's 'just my style'?" She wondered. The kid just laughed a little.

"Konohamoru! Konohamoru! That's where you are!" Two other kids called running up to him. "Hey, Konohamoru, who's this lady? She looks so... familiar. Why's she hurt so badly? Is she okay?" The girl asked.

"This is Kira! She was protecting my Grandpa! She fought his student, Orochimaru. That's why she's hurt so bad." Konohamaru answered.

"Hey, I'm fine just need some more rest. Were you three planning on helping repair the village?" Kira asked happily smiling. She began to stand up again.

"Oh, yeah! We were just looking for the boss." The boy with glasses answered.

Realizing that she didn't know who they were talking about he said. "Oh, sorry, that's Naruto." Kira smiled a little.

"Hey guys! You were talking about me?" Naruto asked joining in on the conversation. He looked over his older sister and realized she was having trouble with getting up. Grinning he grabbed hold of her good arm, and pulled her up by the elbow. Naruto picked up one of their paint buckets and moved it out of her way, encase she wanted to leave. "Kira, where are you going to go?" He asked as the younger ninja ran off to random tasks.

Kira sighed with a slight laugh hidden in it. "Back home, i need more sleep! Did you see dad yet? I think you should, he might be impressed if you tell him you went head on with that Gaara kid. Well, I was anyway. I heard you beat him, and he told his team mates not to kill you. That means you gained his trust, maybe even his respect." Kira continued to waddle on.  
"Do you mind if I just walk you there? Those kids'll be pestering me all day."

"Naruto, just go see dad. M'kay? Can I have your word on it?" Kira asked.

* * *

Kira got into the house, and then into her bedroom. Quietly she shoved her crutch under the bed, and fell asleep next to Kakashi. Of course in the middle of a good dream the awkward feeling of having on her vest woke her up, she threw it off and fell back asleep. Rolling onto her stomach even though it hurt she felt comfortable. Kakashi slide closer to her and she felt the mattress dent in their altogether weight.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Shit! Just my luck that when i enter the village... i hate my luck! Dammit! It was only a light rain a moment ago! Shit shit shit shit! I'm gonna be killed by the Third again! He hates it when me, of all people, are late." Kira screamed in anger. She had papers in her arms, and hid them from the water storing them in her vest then zipping it shut. Racing past most of the houses for the village she started cursing again, but this time not as loud.

Someone slid open their door to get their drying shoes, 'the Hatake house' Kira thought. She slowed down a little if she was lucky they wouldn't notice her.

"Hey, Kira Sensei!" The boy called opening the door open farther. "Is that you Kira-sensei?" A boy her age asked. Her eyes widened, 'That's Hatake, Kakashi… He looks a lot different without his mask!' Kira thought, and ran faster towards him. "Yeah, it's you! I was wondering when you'd get back from that mission.." His face fell.

"What is is Kakashi-san?" She asked sweetly.

"Do.. Do-" He repeated, and then his father came to the door.

"Who is this young lady, Kakashi?" Sakumo Hatake wondered smiling at her. Kira blushed a bit, half at his words and half at his smile.

"I'm Kira Namikaze. Your son's Sensei is my father, Minato. He's known as the Yellow Flash, sometimes." She smiled bowing. You were now almost completely drenched in water, not including your chest, of which she was still holding tightly. Looking at her clothing it finally registered in her brain, making her frown a little.

Sakuno laughed a little at her. "You're soaked, maybe you should wait for it to stop raining before you bring that report to the Hokage." He suggested kindly and without her answer he pushed both of them in and closed the door.

* * *

Kakashi's PoV

Kira just stayed there in the doorway afraid to get anything wet. She looked like she was about to run away, she would've too. yet she didn't she just stood there in silence. My father went to get a towel so she could dry off and go sit somewhere. I think he wanted me on her nice side, considering i called her Sensei in front of him. Yet i wonder if he could tell that i secretly like her..

He came back and she thanked him with a really weird smile, and he glared at me for some reason, I think I was staring. That happens a lot when I'm around her, but I don't get why he'd be mad at me for it. Maybe it was because I hadn't said something to her. I really don't know.  
"Kakashi," He said, and i looked up. "Why don't you show, um.. Kira-san around." he asked, although i knew it was more of an order. She apparently did too, and kind of shoved me out of his hearing distance.

"Your dad's kind of freaky when he asks things. it's weird. Is he trying to be a suck up or something?" Kira whispered into my ear. She was behind me not that far away and i think that her arm could've melded into my spine. Half of her body was behind me and her left half seemed to drift off. To tell the truth weird thoughts slipped through my mind. one of them was to just turn around and kiss her, which i almost did. "My dad's like that cus of what you said." i paused waiting for her to nod or talk, but she didn't. So I continued, "When you introduced yourself as my Sensei's Daughter. That must've been it!" I almost turned around, but I knew my dad was watching from another room. I brought her into another hallway this one turned to he couldn't see us, but it also lead to my room, and of course a bathroom.

This really must've been awkward for her, because i could see her muscles tightening then relaxing again repeatedly. I went into my room nearly forgetting that she was still there, right behind me. This time I entirely forgot she was there and closed the door. Although she was in my room she still looked kind of offended, just as offended as she would've looked if i left her outside of my door!

Kira let out a small sigh, and i finally remembered that she was there. She unzipped her vest a little, and i blushed. 'Maybe she thinks that i've still forgotten that she was there!' I started staring again, and she noticed once more. I looked up at her face only to see that she was eying me oddly again, but somewhat different from before. My face reddened a little i could feel it getting warmer. I tried to hide it but couldn't so i scratched my head some hoping it would cool me down. "What is it Kira-k-" I started with the wrong tag and she eyed me and giggled. my face went red again, and she pulled papers out of her vest, but didn't zip back up. 'she must've forgotten to.' Was my only thought. "Oops!" I muttered to myself, i thought i had said it quietly enough, but no.

"That's alright Kakashi-sama." Kira continued to look over the papers. 'Wow she's a real ninja no matter the situation!' I thought, as my eyes went a little wide. She looked up at me again and smiled.

"What is it Kakashi?" She asked me sweetly. Kira walked over to me on my bed.

"hm?" she asked again.

She sat down next to me, and i couldn't take it. Well, it was... Odd. Maybe a little freaky. I kissed her on the lips.. And.. And she, she did nothing about it! I thought it was a sure thing that she would've hit me for it, but she didn't, she actually let me. I don't know how long it really lasted, but to me it seemed like half an eternity. I watched as her eyes closed, i could've sworn she had leaned back in my grip. She was a little surprised though, i could tell.

She giggled a little, after i let her go. I couldn't see her reaction, she had covered her face with papers, that was once she knew I wasn't gonna try it again.

* * *

3 person PoV

Once the rain stopped, and Kakashi's father came in to tell them that Kira could leave, she was fast asleep under Kakashi's bed. They had a bit of trouble getting her out, because she wouldn't wake up. Finally they worked together, and she was out, still asleep. Sakuno reached for her papers that she'd left on Kakashi's desk, but suddenly she was there. Kakashi watched as she smacked his father's hand away. He heard his father chuckle to himself, "It's that important, huh?" he lifted an eyebrow.  
Kira nodded and his father waved good-bye, and left the two alone. Kakashi lead her out and waved.

* * *

ENDFLASHBACK

Kira woke up to see Kakashi coming threw the bedroom doorway. "Hey, you're awake again! It's about noon and Lady Tsunade will be here in about half an hour. Possibly sooner if you're lucky! Shizune says so anyways, and she's gonna heal your arm. Also she suggests that you let your leg heal on its own. Anyway they said that you'd be a HUGE help in the recovery process of the village if you did that." He informed. Kira threw her legs over the edge of the bed. Kakashi came and sat down by her on their bed. Kira giggled, turned to him, pulled his masks down, and kissed him on the lips.

Kakashi could tell when he looked at her that she was feeling childish, she blushed, making him remember how he'd been around her. He let out a laugh and returned the kiss, but more passionately than she'd given it to him. Finally he'd released her from the kiss, "And what about my stomach, what did they have to say about that?" she joked and kissed him again, his tongue sliding into her mouth. He didn't respond, but he did bring his hand around to her belt-line.

Kira moaned, "Don't do that." as his lips left hers.

"Okay, maybe later then?" He whispered, he never got to have any fun while she was injured, or even after one of her missions. Kakashi went to go get them some food, and came back with two plates. giving one to her, he started to talk, not about anything really. Kira could tell that he was trying to make her feel better, it was working, sort of.

Finally Lady Tsunade and Shizune knocked on the door, and Kakashi walked away to get it. All three came in, first Lady Tsunade, then Kakashi, and finally Shizune. Tsunade hustled over to Kira, and quickly did a few hand signs. The blue glow of her hand came to Kira's unwrapped arm, after a short moment it pulled away and stopped glowing.

Kira looked at her with a soft curious face. "You seem to be beat, I think you should take a little break!" Shizune suggested cheerfully. "Lady Tsunade!" She exclaimed as she fell next to Kira on the bed. Shizune raced toward her, but Kakashi held her back.

Kira's first two finger of her right hand turned blue, she placed them carefully on Tsunade's wrist. The glow had an uneven distribution as Kira's chakra was slowly given to Tsunade. Her eyes slowly opened again. "Are you okay?" Kira half joked. "You used up nearly all of your chakra; I had to give you some of mine." Kira gave her a weak smile.

"Yeah, Arigato, Kira-sama. I heard you wanted to ask me something?" Lady Tsunade wondered. She raised an eyebrow.

"Hai! I was wondering if i should heal my wound to my stomach or not."

"Eh.? That's your choice." She answered shrugging. "Come on! Shizune, we need to get some rest, almost everyone wants to be able to attend the funeral. We'll all need to work hard, they need to be ready. Honestly i think it would be best off either way, but if it's bothering you a lot then go ahead." She said and they took off.

Kakashi took their dishes away, and when he came back in, she was healing herself. Well, her gut anyways. "I thought it was best if you just let it heal on its own.." He told her quietly."Well, you wanted to have some fun. Didn't you?" She asked with a childish smile growing on her face. By the time he'd decided to sit down beside her, she was  
already done healing herself. Their doors were closer, their windows covered, she was satisfied. Kira pulled his masks off, and started kissing him.

* * *

NOTE!!  
I'm not good at writing what would happen next but i think you have the gist of  
it so make that part up in your head. Yeah, cus im not good at that part.  
whatever. so we all say:  
'lemon' was deleted….

* * *

Not much later, at about 7-7:30...

"I think we should go out for dinner.. What about you? Whaddya think?" Kira asked. "Keep in mind I'll have to help Tsunade not long after." She winked at him, and grabbed her crutch from under the bed.

"Okay, Let's go." Kakashi muttered. They left to some place that Anko loved.

They finished eating, paid, and left. Kira went off to see Tsunade and Kakashi left to go... do something(I couldn't think of anything i no im extremely creative)  
When Kira came back to their house, she was dead beat tired, and fell into bed.

Kakashi was looking over some scrolls, but stopped to help her into a more comfortable position. he took off both of their vests, moved her crutch back under the bed and joined her in much needed sleep.

* * *

Kakashi woke up first; carefully he got ready, trying not to wake Kira up. Quietly he set her clothes by her on the night stand, so he could eat w/out having to get up. When she did get up, it didn't take her long to get dressed and join him in eating. They met with the rest of team seven and Kira/Naruto's father.

They all silently walked; they were alone, even though they were together. No one spoke, no matter what they didn't dare. Kira stood beside Kakashi and Iruka. She didn't even want to consider what would happen if she spoke, something like this was too serious and it was her rule not to speak EVER during funerals. Once the funeral procession was over, she only stood there and listened in on others conversations. Some people did stare at her funny, but her eyes never met theirs.

Kira had left earlier than others, just so she could get more rest. Today she was a lot more dizzy than usual. Things seemed odd while everything was going on. Once, for a moment or two, her vision blurred so much that she could hardly make out her shoulder. 'Must've used too much chakra..' Kira thought to herself. 'better get home before i faint.' She started rushing her pace. Wobbling along she realized that someone was following not too far behind, so she turned slightly to see who it was. There stood Hinata Hyuga. The girl looked as if she was deciding what to do, run and hide or just walk up and talk to Kira. "Hey, Kira-Sensei!" Hinata exclaimed somewhat happily.

"Oh, hey Hinata. I was wondering who was following me!" Kira laughed as the girl caught up to her. They started walking together. "So, why were you following me, I mean, if you were? You were right?"

"Um.. Uh.. Yeah, I mean, k-k-kind of... Sort of... I guess you could say that." She hesitantly answered.

"Oh! Hinata that reminds me i didnt have any time to pull Naruto aside to suggest anything. Although I could steal his money from him! I have a couple of tricks that could happen from that. Yeah, ya know he likes it when people give him ramen! Heh! But if you don't want to do that you could just wait 'til his birthday." Kira suggested slyly with a laugh here and there. That idea seemed to embarrass Hinata though so she quickly dropped the subject.

"I'll think up something, kay? Or at least I'll try, and i think Kurenai is waiting for you. Better go meet up with the rest of your team." Kira suggested kindly.

"Ar-arigato Kira-sama. I'll see you later." Hinata murmured running off to find her team. Kira waved and chuckled some at her brother's admirer.

* * *

"Hey Kira! Onee-san! I heard that you were going to be out of the village for a while training. Is that true, Onee-san? Are you really going out of the village to get stronger? Does that mean you think that you're not strong enough? Kira-sama!" Naruto yelled in anger as his face turned red. At last he calmed down. "Kira-sama? Are you okay?"

Kira sighed, "I'm just fine Naruto. Just fine… Yes, I am leaving the village to get stronger. I won't tell you anything other than that. Got it Naruto-san?" She kissed him on the forehead and headed off to the hospital.

"Kira-sama! Where are you going?" Tsunade stopped her.

"Well, I was going to say goodbye to everyone then head off. That means I have to say goodbye to you and Shizune too. So… Bye Tsunade-sama! I'm gonna go see Shizune, then my father, and then I'll be off. Be seeing you, Lady Tsunade!" Kira said waving and walking away.

Shizune had run into Kira and started apologizing. "I am so sorry Kira!" She whimpered.

"That's fine! So, what's new?" Kira asked.

"Well, you've already expected it, but you really are pregnant. Oh! Don't worry I didn't tell ANYONE! Not even Lady Tsunade!"

"Okay. Okay, don't freak out on me. I get it. I get it. Gosh Shizune, you're such a worry wart. I'll go tell Kakashi, get my stuff, then i'll be off. I think its a good plan. Once away from the village, i'll make clones use the transformation jutsu and act like my own caravan. I think that it'll work! and I dont think kakashi-kun would worry." Kira informed taking some of the things that Shizune was handing her. "Arigato, Shizune-san."

She was finished receiving things for the year to come from Shizune, and went on her way to Kakashi. Kira walked over into their apartment house type thingy, and into their room where she knew she would find her bags. Finally she headed off to the KIA stone he was there, he turned noticing her presence. "So, you're heading off." Kakashi muttered.  
Kira giggled at that, "After i tell you something," Her eyes gazed into his.

"Don't you want to know what it is?" She asked.

"hm. Yes, What is it Kira-kun?" Kakashi asked gently kissing her lips.

Kira smiled. "Kakashi-kun...! Well, I'm pregnant. Shizune's the only other one who knows. Father doesn't know Tsunade doesn't know and most importantly, Naruto doesn't know." She seemed overly happy about all of that then again she was always calm no matter what.

Kakashi embraced Kira pulling her closer. "How long will you be gone?" he wondered, as he put his hand on her stomach. There didn't seem to be anything there, then again he couldn't expect there to be anything.

"I'll send you a letter once a month. I might possibly send you a village to go to in order find me.

* * *

FASTFORWARD  
3rd person PoV

A black haired woman with two children; one boy who had black hair and one girl with silver hair, walked into Konoha. They seemed to know where they were going, but no one bothered them. Though she did not look familiar they let the three pass through to their destination. Heading straight to the hospital, they received many curious glances.  
They had finally made it to the hospital room that

they were looking for, "Kakashi Hatake... Nice to see you again." The woman smiled. "Bed rest I see? Hn. Now why'd they keep you to bed rest?" the woman chuckled to him.  
"Kira-kun, stop egging me on like that!" Kakashi demanded wincing at the thought of getting up. Even if it was just to sit up, it did still hurt. He looked over to his side to see a silver haired girl lying next to him. "What is it Yume?" The girl looked up at him sweetly. "I had some candy that mommy gave me. Daddy, can I stay here with you?" She asked with puppy dog eyes. "I wanna nap." Yume brushed the back of her hand against her eyelid.

"Just make sure that it's okay with mommy." Kakashi moaned. Yume looked over to Kira who nodded her head. Yume yawned and rested her head on kakashi's chest then fell quickly into slumber.

"Kakashi-kun, I'm going to take Hiro with me to find Shizune. Then by the time my dad gets here, or Tsunade, you might want to get ready for noise! Heh, Shizune will be surprised anyway. I mean the fact that we got twins!" Kira laughed. The boy got up and headed over to the door before she had finished talking, and Kira went over to him to make sure he went the right way.  
The door quickly opened before them and shut after them. Kira headed to find Shizune, or just to the main desk to leave her a note. Surely she'd check there first thing. Tsunade did anyways. Hiro on the other hand follow quietly directly behind her.

"Hiro, Hun, are you hungry? I don't recall you eating much for lunch. Do you want something, anything at all? Just tell me…!" Kira raised an eyebrow at her silent and slim son. He shook his head, no. "If you 'say' so…" She raised her hands and did air quotes while saying 'say'. "By the way, ma'am, if Tsunade or Shizune walk by… Make sure you say that this is urgent for Shizune."

The lady there looked at her and smiled, "Sure! I'll make sure that this gets to Shizune-sama right away!" Kira smiled back and pointed Hiro in another direction out the door, after she whispered something in his ear.

* * *

Alright my friend says that i should write a sequel to this, tell me how that sounds cus i like that idea, but if not... Tell me how you feel about the idea anyways.

* * *


	2. Author's Question

I just wanted to know how anyone feels about me

…..

………

……

…

………

POSTING A LEMON!

For this story…

Please message me!


	3. Author's Threat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, the character, video game, show, movie, etc.

**Claimer:** I own Yume, Hiro, and Kira as well as most of the plot.

**Warning's:** Mild language... okay very naughty words, not for young children, and I think there's a lemon.

* * *

"Sensei, I'm here." Kakashi told Minato as his teacher walked into this hospital room. A week and a month without seeing Kira made his condition seem worse than it was. At least he saw her only a little while ago.

The Hokage growled lowly and stood before the silver haired chick-magnet. "Not only had you not been careful when sleeping with my daughter, you made her have your children!? I thought you were smarter than that! For fuck's sake! Kira had twins for you! Damn, Kakashi-san!" He scowled.

The younger man sighed. "I understand, but Sensei, need I remind you that Kurenai who is Kira's age is also pregnant, let alone with another sensei." Kakashi reasoned.

There was no lag to be given from the other side. "You didn't even marry her, or ask to marry her! Not even ask Naruto if he didn't mind!"

"Listen, Sensei-"

"No-"

Someone entered the room making Yondaime turn around. The blonde got an unexpected, early birthday present, a slap in the face from his daughter, the one and the only, Kira Namikaze. "You listen here! I'm your daughter, the wife of your best student! You may be one of the reasons I'm alive, but I'm an adult, not some child! If I don't want you in my life, I sure as Hell can take you out! Frankly Otou-san, I'm hoping to have more children, and I already have mostly everything planned out for all of them. If I want to I can make sure that you are not in any of their lives whatsoever, understand that, Otou-san?!" The woman threatened, leaving both men shocked and frightened to near death.

"_H-hai_..." The Namikaze father uttered in a barely audible voice. "I-I... I un-under-der-derst-stan-and..."

His daughter put on a wide smile, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak alone with Kakashi-kun." Kira informed in a sweet voice, and Yondaime was out of there in a split second, with the door closed behind him. Yup, he sure was that same old Yellow Flash he used to be. The woman sighed and slumped over Kakashi. "I'm sorry, I really missed you..." She whispered to her boyfriend who had recently proposed. "Are you doing any better?" She wondered quietly into his ear. The fiance of the Hokage's daughter simply smiled and said, "Kira-chan, you're pregnant again, you're tummy's getting bigger."

Kira rested her back against his stomach, and held onto Kakashi's wrist, keeping it on her abdomen. "_Hai_, Kakashi-kun..." She said softly and lightly smiled. "The only part you haven't recovered are your legs, Tsunade-sama told me so." She muttered quietly to him as her eyes began to close. "I don't think I'm ready to have more children yet..."

After a moment he realized something. "They're feeling better all of a sudden. Wait! Kira!" He cried trying to find a pulse in her wrist, heart, or throat. Nothing. "Someone! Someone! Help!" he cried out not being able to move, he simply screamed hoping to reach someone. "Help! Kira-sama's dying! Help!" Kakashi begged. "Please! Help!" He continued to plead, still checking for her pulse.

At last several Medic-nin came in, re-started her heart quickly, and took her away. Tired already, Kakashi slumped in his cot and soon enough, was fast asleep. It wasn't long until he was re-awakened by a soft voice, Kira's. "Kakashi... Kakashi-kun..." She sounded weak, and when his eyes opened enough to spy upon her, her instantly noticed tears in her eyes that flowed steadily down her face as well.

That man, having seen this, jolted up. "Kira-chan! What's wrong?!" He pondered frantically.

The Namikaze's body shook as she tried not to cry, and held her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry, Kakashi-kun!" Was all Kira would tell him, it was the only thing she would say. "He... He die-died! Kakashi-kun! It's all my fault!! Our s-son... Unborn son... he-he die-died-d..." The black-haired woman sobbed, still holding her face in her hands.

Since Kakashi could fully utilize his body now, he hurried over to his beloved's bedside and shushed her. "Kira-chan, I know, I wouldn't understand the attachment you had to him, but look at the bright side, Yume and Hiro are still alive and without teachings and others they will surely continue to live on. We can always try again, Kira-chan." The silver-haired man promised. "And if you don't agree, then you can yell at me and with your father at me for putting you through yet another hardship." He teased trying to make her smile at least a little bit.

Kira nodded slightly as she held back a miniature giggle. "Alright... I guess you're right..." She mumbled softly to him and hugged him close for her own comfort, in which she received a hug back. "I love you, Kakashi-kun..." She told him lightly and smiled up at her fiance.

Kakashi smiled back at her, kissed her lips, and embraced her into a warm hug, "I know. I love you too, Kira-chan." He told her sincerely. "I was hoping for Sakura to train Yume, and Naruto to train Hiro, if that is alright with you." The silver-haired father told her softly.

"I want them to know both Chidori and Rasengan." Voiced Kira. "I'll have to ask Otou-san first." She added quietly.

* * *

"Mom, Oji-san is over there with Shikamaru-sensei." Hiro said in his soft child voice, as he yanked on Kira's chuunin vest.

The two walked up to Naruto, Shikamaru, and the widowed Kurenai. "Naruto-san, can we talk to you for a little while?" Kira wondered as she rested her hand loosely on her little brother's shoulder.

"_H-hai_..." Naruto answered softly and headed towards Hiro.

"Nii-san, Dad has actually always favored you over me. Always. He hoped for great things from you, and instead gave you the Kyuubi, not me. You were his greatest pride, I only allowed him to live to see the day you became that great being he foresaw. He allowed you to learn Rasengan, and to be taught by his Sensei, Jiraya. Right now he feels your pain and loss. Dad probably knew when Sarutobi died that Jiraya and Tsunade felt that way, too." Kira informed with a weak smile. "Hiro, he will become your student, Kakashi and I have already decided. Hiro simply agreed to the matter. We're hoping... he'll be great like you, and dad, and Jiraya, even Sarutobi. His greatness will live on in your hands, several years from now, when everything will be straightened out and safe for everyone." She said. "I know I can trust you, and Sakura as well."

* * *

"Sasori, Deidara, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Itachi, Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, All dead or something to that extent." Tsunade gladly listed for Kira. "Daizou, Sai, and all ANBU ROOT have gone through with a 'Retiring Phase' and will eventually form their own society of ninjas who do not prefer to show or have emotion."

"Arigato, Tsunade-sama. Has anyone gotten any information on Kakashi-kun yet?" The black haired woman wondered. "I really miss him..." She added softly.

The large-breasted, fifty-plus, aged woman nodded with a warm smile. "_Hai_, Thank heavens! I was beginning to think... Never mind, he also wrote you a letter." She informed and handed forward a scroll in a velvet hand-bag.

"Really?!" Kira exclaimed as her eyes lit up, and her hands reached for the bag. "Can I have it? Please!"" The woman begged.

Tsunade smiled and nodded, placing the bag in Kira's palms. "I personally think that you'll enjoy it." The blonde informed with and all-knowing grin plastered onto her face.

"_Arigato_, it feels like it's been ages!" Kira exclaimed as she unrolled the scroll so she could read it. "It's a... Summoning scroll..." She muttered slowing down her pace, and biting her thumb for blood. At last Tsunade left her presence, and the woman was alone in her own home, as she smeared her blood onto the writing of the scroll.

Before she knew it she was pinned down on her bed, being held down by her wrists. Her eyes squinted open to see her attacker, but something came closer to her face, making her squeal and close her eyes again. "Kira-chan!"

"Ka... Kakashi...?" Kira murmured. Suddenly it was not just his name that clicked. Her arms quickly encircled his neck. "Kakashi!" She cheered smiling happily. "I haven't seen you in such a long time."

The silver haired man nodded in agreement and fell down on his back beside her. "It's been forever, I know." He muttered smiling lightly at her. "I had a rough mission, you know." He added, his uncovered eye following her and watching her. Kira could tell just by that look he gave her that he was smiling. "It was even worse since I couldn't see you." I teased her, making Kira let out a small giggle and hug him.

"What a rotten liar you are, Kakashi-kun!" She grinned and sat up. "Oi... It's been long for me too you know." Kira muttered quietly to him. "Yume... She was dying without you. Hiro was okay, but I'm still worried about him... Oi... Kids are hard to understand... Especially when you were one sooo long ago!" The black haired woman whined and fell back again. "And don't you dare laugh... You're not a mother, so you don't understand what I'm trying to get at..." She mumbled. "Maybe I should ask Kurenai about it... Or Otou-san..." The woman added.

This made Kakashi smirked and pull her down so he could kiss her. "Or maybe... You could ask your husband... What they would call their father." He suggested with a grin. His words made Kira sweat drop and roll over so her head could rest on his chest and she could hear his heartbeat. His woman let out a soft content sigh, and moved one hand to rest on top of his chunnin vest. "If that's alright with you anyway..." He added with a smirk as he pulled her closer into a hug.

Kira shrugged. "I don't know... If you want... Unless you already know what it is that's wrong with Hiro." She mumbled to him. "Besides that, Lady Tsunade has been saying that she would nominate you for the next Hokage. If she offers you that chance, would you accept, or decline?" She wondered.

* * *

"Okaa-san! Otou! We're back from training! Okaa-san... Why are you sleeping on the couch?" Yume wondered as she tilted her head to the side seeing her mother sleeping on the sofa in the living room. (If you hadn't gathered this... Okaa-___ means mom or mother in Japanese.)

The mother of twins eyes opened slightly as her hair covered over them and a pillow hid half of her face. "Your father snores after missions... And smells really bad." Kira groaned.

Yume let out a giggle. "Oji-san walked us home! It was so fun! He showed us lots of cool stuff! You should've been there!"

Kakashi walked into the room running his hands through his hair and allowing a yawn to escape his lips. "What's going on?" He wondered.

"You should've been there. That's what happened." Kira repeated their daughter groggily then let her head plop back down on the pillow, her feet shuffling as she tried to get covered back up by the blanket again.

The silver haired father let out a soft chuckle then knelt down so her could face his daughter eye to eye. "So, tell me, what happened?" He asked eagerly.

"My sensei is a baka! I want a new one." Hiro groaned as he slid his backpack onto the floor. "I _need_ a new one. Can you get rid of him? Oji-san is better off an uncle, not a sensei." He added while heading to the kitchen for some after practice snacks.

This made his older sister pout. "At least you have your own sensei!" She whined. "I'm still stuck in the academy! It's not fair that you got passed early, solely because you're supposedly _advanced_." Yume told him with her arms folded across her chest, and her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. "It's not fair!" She complained as she stomped on the floor.

Kakashi tried to stop the indirect fight. "Well... It's alright, you're still young... There's no need for you to get out of the academy so early. Maybe next year you can leave, right?" He suggested. Yume let out a grunt as she made a funny face and nodded slightly, still pouting. "Alright. Now get yourself something to eat." He told her. "Hiro, come on, we're going for a walk. Yume, stay with Mom, okay?"

Yume nodded furiously, now happy that she was left with something to do. "Okay!" She said smiling widely. "I'll stay with Okaa-san!"

"Bye, Yume." Kakashi said with a small wave as he headed out the door with Hiro following him.

"Bye-bye!!" Yume cheered, waving wildly.

"See ya, Yume." Hiro uttered. After they were out of the house and some distance away, Hiro came to a mental decision. "Otou-san...?" Hiro asked quietly as he gazed up at his father, his head tilted upwards so he could see the man.

"Hai?"

"Why did you want to walk with me?"

Kakashi smiled lightly down at his son. "You'll see soon." He promised as the two walked towards Kira's brother, Naruto's, house.

* * *

The father of two knocked on the door softly, then waited for someone to answer. The door opened a crack. "Hello?" A soft, quiet voice wondered into the night's air.

"It's Kakashi," The silver haired man informed.

The door opened wider and Hinata appeared, her slightly large belly seemed to be less of a worry to both of them as they hugged. "I'd assume that since Hiro-kun is here, that you need Naruto-kun?" She muttered quietly after letting them inside. Kakashi gave her a curt nod before sitting down on the sofa in their living room. "I'll try to find him, give me a moment, please." She instructed before leaving them on their own.

"Yeah, what do you need, Sensei?" Naruto wondered as he entered the room, scratching his head. "Oh..." He muttered realizing Hiro was there as well. "Hiro, you went on complaining, didn't you? Just cause you only meditate on the first day doesn't mean that you're not going to learn anything you know. I came back from a long mission, jeez." he muttered and sat down on the coffee table that stood in front of Hiro and Kakashi.

Kakashi raised a brow. "You were complaining, because he had you meditate?" He pondered. It was not usual for Hiro to get upset simply because he was only meditating on one day.

Naruto nodded. "I honestly don't see what the problem is with meditation." He muttered.

Hiro sighed and crossed his arms. "You didn't have me learn anything though!" He exclaimed, clearly frustrated. "All you had me do was meditate for three to five hours!" He complained.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Did you learn anything from that?" He questioned.

Hiro snorted and nodded glaring at his sensei/uncle. "Yeah, that you're completely annoying! You like to knock down trees! And you like to brag about all the jutsu you know!" Hiro groaned.

Naruto smirked. "You dodged pretty quickly though." He muttered.

"Yeah, s-" Hiro stopped. "WAIT THAT'S WHAT ALL THAT WAS FOR?!" He shouted.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, calm down, would ya? I needed to see how you reacted and all that... First day: Everybody does something different with their students." He said smirking, since he was clearly quite pleased with himself. "And apparently you really don't like your meditation to be interrupted." Naruto added.

Hiro gave an nod as he looked away, trying to avoid his father's eyes, as well as his uncle's. "Yeah..." He mumbled.

Kakashi smiled and stood, "Now that that's over with!" He said then started stretching. "I have to go back home, and take a shower." He muttered. "Is everything okay, Hiro?" He wondered as he looked down at the child he silently stood up.

"Sensei..." Naruto muttered and motioned for Kakashi to come closer so Naruto could whisper to him. "He reminds me a lot of Sasuke." He muttered quietly to the boy's father. Kakashi gave a nod and mouthed the words 'I know' back to his former student. "Hiro," Naruto said loud enough for the boy to hear.

The now alert boy looked up, "Hai."

Naruto smiled and furled his hair lightly. "I know you're a strong kid, and you have lots of potential. Anyone could tell that, but you just need to know how to communicate with me if you have a problem with anything. Ya got that?" He said now grinning at the boy.

Hiro nodded and smile. "Arigato, Naruto sensei." He said.

* * *

"Kakashi..."

"Yeah..."

"Don't you think we should move to someplace bigger...? With more space?" Kira wondered as she thought about if they would have a pond in the backyard or something like that.

_Her_ Copy-Ninja smirked lightly and shrugged. "I had always assumed you'd never want one, considering you always said it would probably be to hard to take care of..." He said as he rubbed her stomach. "Then again... We do have this one coming along... Who knows there might be more than one..." He muttered. "Hiro did just bring home his girlfriend, and eventually they will have children... Yume will most likely move in with a ninja, and have children as well..." Kakashi told her gently as he admired her belly with a small smile placed on his face.

Kira smiled warmly as well watching his hands run along her stretched out skin. "Do you want more children after this birth?" She asked him quietly.

Kakashi shrugged. "It all depends on how this turns out..." he whispered softly to her black haired woman, then added, "The new home won't be much of a problem to get..."

"Hn?" Kira wondered as she curiously raised her head to see his face again.

He smiled and nodded, "I've had my eyes on a lot on the outer edge of the village. It had the river on its land, and several small ponds... You'll be able to plant flowers as well." He told her smiling warmly at her. "It will be great, even for Hiro and his additions to the family."

Kira smiled again, but this time a slight blush appeared on her face. "I had fun making this happen..." She muttered referring to her abdomen and whatever lie inside it.

Kakashi smirked lightly and nodded kissing her lips gently. "Stay here while I make us some food." He told her.

"Hey! Bring me some snacks!" Kira called after him.

* * *

Want translations? Email me or ask.... okay? o.k.

there will be no more postings for this unless i get **R&R** and i can tell how many people see this chapter i can view the traffic! believe me if you want to see more of this fanfic then you better message me


End file.
